Spoby (With a Twist)
by PllGurl3
Summary: What happens when your best friend and boyfriend keep a secret from you. What if it has to do with A.D. This is what happens.
1. The CheAt

SPENCER P.O.V

I am so excited! Today is me and Toby's 3 year anniversary. Toby has been talking about his gift for me for about, 2 weeks. He keeps saying that it is going to be so cool. And that when I see it that I will never want to leave Toby. That's a lie. I wouldn't want to leave Toby no matter what he got me. The day was going great. Toby snuck into my house at 6 AM to surprise me with a bunch of flowers. Then he drove me to school. After lunch I didn't think that my day could get any better. And it didn't. From after lunch my day got much, much worse.

You want to know how my day got worse, well this is how. I was in French Class when my phone dinged. My first thought is that it was A.D. And I was correct. _Watch out little liar. Your world is about to come crashing down. XOXO A.D._ 10 minutes later my phone dinged again. This time I was like, _A.D I will find you and kill you._ When I saw that it was only Toby I was like _, A.D you're off the hook. For now._ I opened up the message and had to read it over 10 times before it sank in. _Hey, Hanna, can't get over to you place tonight. It's me and Spencer's anniversary. I can get out tomorrow though. Is that ok?_ Why was my boyfriend of 3 years going over to Hanna's house? He might just be fixing something, right? That's when I got another text from Toby. _Oh, Han by the way, I'll break the news Spencer tomorrow. I don't want to do it on our anniversary._

That's when it sunk in. Toby Cavanaugh is cheating on me with my best friend. When class was over I darted out of their like my hair was on fire. I ran over to my locker and opened it super quick. I was trying to get out of Hey school so I could go tell Caleb about Hanna. Most of all I wanted to get out of there before, "Hey, Spence. What's wrong?" Aria and Emily show up. "Nothings wrong. Why would you think that something's wrong?'' I asked. Emily looked at me weirdly and said, "You ran out of class like your hair was on fire Spence." I grabbed my bag out of my locker and shouldered it. I was about to respond when Hanna walked up behind Aria and Emily. "I-uh don't feel good. Got to go, bye!" And I ran off.

HANNA P.O.V

"Don't you think Spencer was acting a bit weird?" I asked. "Nah," Aria said, "She's probably just getting anniversary jitters." Emily looked worried and said, "Someone should tell Toby. We all know that Spence isn't going to. So someone should." My mind dinged. If Toby can't come over to my house. I'll go over to his. "I'll do it." Aria and Emily looked at me for a second until Aria said, "Why you? Me or Em could do it." I looked at them and said, "Yeah but Toby is on the way to Caleb's. Besides we all know that Em is going over to Ali's." And I nudged her as Em blushed.

"Ok. I think its best that Hanna goes to Toby and talks to him." Emily said, once I got to my car. I hugged Emily and Aria, then started my car. It only took me 15 minutes to get to Toby's place. When I got there I knocked on the door and screamed, "Toby! Open up!" I heard screaming from inside his house. I recognized the screaming. It was Spencer's. I listened carefully. She was screaming, crying. Toby was pleading with her. I knew that something was wrong so without waiting for Toby to open the door, I barged in. Spencer stopped screaming and turned to look at me. Then she grabbed her bag and stormed out of Toby's place.

"What was that all about? I asked. Toby looked at me and said, "I think she knows that we're dating."


	2. Tell the Truth

_A/N I know that there is a lot of Spencer's Point of View. That's because she's the main character. Thank you._

HANNA P.O.V

"What?!" How could she know? Neither of us told her!" Toby looked at me and said, "She said something about me sending her a message. And I didn't. I sent that message to you." I looked at Toby and said, "What message? I didn't get any messages from you." Toby looked at me then pulled out his phone. He stared at his phone for a minute until he looked at me. "A.D hacked into my phone to send the messages to Spencer instead of you." I looked at Toby with anger and he looked at me with innocence. "Toby! What did you message Spencer that was supposed to be for me?" He looked at his phone and read the messages. "Hey, Hanna can't come over to your place tonight. It's me and Spencer's anniversary. I can get out tomorrow though. Is that ok?" "That doesn't sound so bad. It just sounds like your helping me out with something. Like fixing something." He looked at me and said. "The next part might have sounded like we're cheating."

"TOBY! What did you send?!" Toby looked at me and said, "Ok, I sent, "Oh, Han, by the way I'll break the news to Spencer tomorrow. I don't want to do it on our anniversary." I looked at Toby angrily. "Toby Cavanaugh! Spence probably thinks that you were going to break up with her." Toby sighed and sank into his couch. I looked at Toby for a minute before the realization sunk in. "TOBY!" I yelled. Toby shot up and said, "Hanna! What's wrong?" "If she came up here to tell at YOU." "Yea?" I looked at Toby and said, "Then wouldn't she go tell CALEB?" Toby looked at me and said, "If she tells Caleb, then you'll be out of a boyfriend, and I'll be out of a best friend." Toby and me looked at each other and ran out of Toby's house to get to Caleb's before Spencer got there.

EMILY P.O.V

I knocked on Ali's door and waited for someone to open the door. It was Jason. He looked at me and said, "If you're looking for my sister she is in her room." I thanked Jason and walked into the house, up the stairs, into Ali's room. "Hey Ali!" Ali turned her chair around to face me. Her face lit up when she saw that I was standing in the doorway to her room. "Hey, Em. I didn't expect you here 'till like 6." I looked at her and said, "I wasn't supposed to be here until 6, but, I'm worried." Ali looked at me confusingly and said, "Sit down, Em. Why are you worried?" I sat down on Ali's bed, took a deep breath and said, "Spence seemed, different during French." Ali tilted her head to the side. "She got like 3 texts. Me, Ar, and Hanna just assumed that it was Toby. But when she ran out of the room as soon as the bell rang, we knew something more was up."

Ali looked at me and said, "Em, she probably just wanted to get ready. It is her and Toby's 3 year anniversary." I looked at Ali and said, "That's what I thought, but when me and Ar, showed up at Spence's locker she was really distant. Then Han showed up and Spencer slammed her locker door and ran off." Ali came over to the bed and sat down. She pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and said, "She probably just had anniversary jitters." Then Ali leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and forgot about the Spencer thing.

SPENCER P.O.V

When Hanna showed up at Toby's place I knew that something was going on with them. I grabbed my purse and ran out of there. I got in my car and drove off to Caleb's apartment. When I got there I knocked on the door once. Caleb opened the door before I even got a chance to say his name. He looked at me and said, "Oh, you're not Hanna, but come in I guess." I walked in his house and said, "We need to talk. Now. Caleb sat down on the couch and said, "What about?" I looked right at him and said, "Toby's cheating on me. With Hanna." Caleb's face went from disbelief, shock, then disbelief again. "No, no. Hanna would never cheat on me. Toby would never cheat on you." I looked at him with pity. "They are. Toby sent me a message that was clearly meant for Hanna. Then when I went to scream at him Hanna showed up. She doesn't even know where he lives. Besides, I bet you that I left school 10 minutes before she did. So she couldn't have followed me." Caleb looked outside and said, "I believe you Spence. But right now we have bigger problems." He turned his head back to me. "Hanna and Toby just pulled up."

"What? Ugh. Hanna must have known that I would go tell you. I bet they're here to tell us they weren't cheating." Caleb looked at me and said, "Ok, quick get into the closet. I'll get them out then you can come out and we'll think of a game plan." I nodded and ran to the closet, opened the door and closed. That's when Hann knocked on the door. I curled up into a ball and went to the very back of the closet. I heard Caleb open the door and let Hanna and Toby in.

"Hey babe. Hey bro." Caleb said. "Caleb, babe, is Spencer here?" Hanna asked. "No. I haven't seen her since the knife incident." I heard Toby sigh, and say, "Thanks bro. She left my house abruptly, and I checked with Aria, Emily, and Ali. She wasn't with any of them. When I called Hanna she said to meet her at her house and she would help me look. We looked everywhere. We thought that this is the last place that she would be." "Yea, haven't seen her in a month. Sorry though. But just a question, did you check her house?" "Oops. We forgot. Better go check. Bye babe." I heard the door close and Caleb opened the door.

HANNA P.O.V

"Toby," I whispered. "Spencer's in the house." I said when I came back from peeping in the back window. "What? Caleb told us he hasn't seen her since the knife incident." I looked at him and said, "Yea, well I saw her get out of a closet." Toby banged his head against the steering wheel. "TOBY NO!" I yelled when the horn honked. "TOBY GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, but it was too late. Caleb ran out of the house and walked over to the car. He tapped on my window and I rolled it down. "Hey babe" He said. "This is a rare sight. I thought that you two drove here in two different cars. I guess I was wrong, and that what Spencer just texted me was true. That you're cheating on me. I don't want to see either of you here again." He put his hands in his pockets and walked back in the house. Toby drove off as I started crying.

SPENCER P.O.V

After I left Caleb's place I called Aria. Straight to voicemail. It was a Friday night. And technically summer break, so she was probably with Ezra. When I reached Ali's house it hit 4 P.M. This is when me and Toby first month. May 26th at 4 P.M. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. Jason opened it and said, "If you're looking for my sister and Emily, they're upstairs." I thanked Jason and ran up the stairs. I stopped right outside Ali's room and peeked my head in her room. Just to be safe. It was safe. They were playing a game on Ali's computer. I ran in her room and fell face flat on her bed and started crying.

Ali turned around in her chair and Emily turned around in her chair. "Spence!" Emily said. "What's wrong?" I looked at Em and Ali. "I have something to say. You're not gonna like it." They urged me to go on. "Toby is cheating on me. With Hanna."


	3. The Truth Comes Out

ALISON P.O.V

"Spence," Emily said, "Are you sure that Toby is cheating on you with Hanna?" Spencer looked up at Emily from my bed and said, "Yes. He texted me that he's going to "break the news to Spencer tomorrow." Besides, I left school what 10 minutes before Hanna did. She couldn't have followed me to the loft. The only thing she knows about is that Toby lives there. So how did she know where to find it?" Emily looked at me and grabbed my hand. She led me out of the room into the hallway.

"Em," I asked, "What's wrong?" Emily looked at me and said, "It's not that I don't believe Spence. It's just that... Hanna would never ever cheat on Caleb. They had a really big fight when you were you know, dead. Me, Spence, Ar, and Mona thought it was pretty much over between them. Hanna didn't give up though. She kept saying, "I won't go on a date with ANYONE but Caleb. I would NEVER cheat on him"" I looked at Emily. "Em, I believe Spence. When Hanna said that it was probably, what 2 years ago. People change Em." Emily looked at me and was about to say something when we heard a scream come from my room. Spencer's scream.

SPENCER P.O.V

When Em and Ali left the room I sat up on Ali's bed and took a deep breath. I knew that if I wanted Ali and Em to believe me, I had to keep it together. I got up off the bed and went to Ali's desk. I took a ponytail off her desk and put my hair in a bun. That's when I got a message from Toby. _Spence where are you? We need to talk. Hanna saw you at Caleb's. Call me._ I read the text and though of my response. _I'll call you when Barrack Obama becomes president again._ I threw my phone on the bed and stood by Ali's closet door. It was getting hot so I opened her bedroom window. Now THAT was a BAD idea.

I opened the window and went back over to sit on the bed. I laid down on Ali's pillows and closed my eyes. I heard a creaking noise and just thought that it was a floor board. When I opened my eyes. It wasn't. I opened my eyes and saw someone in a ski mask and black hoodie leaning over me. That's when I screamed.

Em and Ali came running in the room. I knew that they were trying to help me but they came in 10 seconds to late. As soon as I screamed A.D grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. As soon as Em and Ali ran in, A.D pulled a knife on my throat. The one thing A.D didn't know is that when he or she dragged me out of the bed, I grabbed my phone. There was only one person I trust when A.D is around. Even if we are going through things right know. Toby. I looked down just a bit so I could get to contacts. I got to Toby's name and sent, _If you aren't cheating on me with Hanna, get your cop butt over to Ali's house. NOW. Hurry! Bring a gun. And I might just hear you out about you and Hanna._ Ali looked at me and saw I had my phone in my hand. I looked straight at her and mouth "Toby's coming with a gun." She nodded.

TOBY P.O.V

"Hanna! In the back of the truck there's a gun. Grab it." Hanna went to the back of the truck and grabbed my gun. "Toby," Hanna said, "Why do you need your gun?" I showed her my phone. "Why are we sitting here? Get to Ali's house." When we pulled up to the house it was dead silent. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Spence's message sounded urgent, Toby. Don't even bother to knock." I opened the door and heard Emily say, "Please, let her go. We'll do anything. Just let her go." Hanna pointed upstairs. We quickly and quietly walked up the steps. When we got outside of Ali's room, we saw A.D holding a knife to Spencer's throat.

Alison saw us before A.D did. She pointed at Spencer's hand. We saw that she had her phone, and was recording. She was recording to show the police. Hanna whispered "Toby, you're the only one with gun. Go in there." I saw Spencer start to struggle and A.D inched the knife closer to her throat. That's when I stormed in the room.

HANNA P.O.V

When Toby ran into the room. I got scared. I mean sure, the guy is my friend. And Spencer's, maybe boyfriend. I stayed out in the hall and watched the action go on. I can only imagine what was happening from Spencer's point of view.

SPENCER P.O.V

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was, Ali pointing at my phone. I was recording. I also saw Toby barging in the room saying, "A.D let her go. Or their will be a pile of YOUR blood on the floor." I also remember A.D cutting my arm. I screamed and fell to the ground.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with Wren Kingston looking at me. That's when I freaked. "Ahhhh! Where am I? Where's Emily, where's Alison? Where's Toby?" Wren looked at me and stroked my face. "Shhhh, Spencer. It's ok." I looked at him, and screamed. "Ahhhh! Where's Aria! Is she ok? Where are Ali and Em? Where's Toby? Where's Hanna?" I slapped Wren's hand off my face as he said, "Spencer. As soon as you calm down. I can let them all in. You just need to calm down." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. After 3 minutes Wren said, "Ok. We can only let in at a time. Caleb, Hanna, Toby, Aria, Alison, Emily, and Ezra are here. Who do you want to let in first?" "I thought about my options, "Ezra and Aria." Wren walked out of the room and Ezra and Aria walked in.

"Hey Spence. You ok?" I looked at them and said, "I don't know. I don't remember much." Ezra walked over to me and gave me that teacher look. "Seeing what happened, I talked to the principal and he said, to take as much time as you need to get back to school." I nodded my head. Aria came over to the other side of the hospital bed and squeezed my hand. "Spence, what happened?" I looked at her and said, "If Ali, Em, Hanna or Toby where in here. I could tell you. Didn't you ask them?" She looked at me and said, "They'll only tell me if all of us are together." "I looked at her and said, "Sneak them in." She nodded then walked open the door to let everyone in.

"Spence! You're up! I was so worried!" Ali said when she walked in the room. I sat up when Hanna closed the door I looked at Emily and said, "I only remember a little. What happened?" Emily looked at me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ok. You mouthed towards Ali that Toby was coming with a gun. Ali and I tried to stall A.D as long as we could. A.D had his or her phone out and was texting us his or her response. He or she was about to leave with you, I saw Ali point to your hand. She was looking at Toby." Ali said,

"You started to record the video about halfway through A.D having you in basically a headlock. Then Toby stormed in the room and said, "A.D let her go. Or their will be a pile of YOUR blood on the floor." A.D turned their head to look at Toby, cut your arm, you fell down on the ground, your arm bleeding, and Hanna came running in the room crying. She put your head in her lap and ripped a part of her shirt and tied on your arm to stop the circulation. Then A.D saw that Hanna was there and, maybe kinda, sorta, cut her leg. Then yours. Then whoever they are ran out of the window. Hanna pulled off more of her shirt and tied that on your leg." I looked at Hanna who was in the back of the room. Caleb saw me looking and moved. I saw that Hanna was standing with a cast on her leg, and with crutches. She looked at me and said, "I wasn't about to let my best friend die."


	4. Hanna and Toby Come Clean

HANNA P.O.V

Spencer asked Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Ali and Em, to leave the room. It was only me, Toby, and Spencer left. "I said in my message," Spencer said, "That I would hear you out. I know this isn't what I had in mind, but, tell me what happened." I looked at Toby then at Spencer. "Ok. 3 weeks ago I got a message from A. It said, "Break up with lover boy or Alison is mine again." I didn't want to break up with Caleb so I asked A.D if there was anything else I could do. A.D said, "Break up with your lover, have Spencer break up her lover, or get together with Spencer's lover.""

Spencer stared at me for several then at Toby. "Hanna texted me and asked me where exactly the Loft is. I answered her and 10 minutes later she was knocking on my door." I crutched over to the side of the hospital bed and sat down in a chair. "I discreetly handed Toby my phone that was on the A.D messages. He read them, nodded his head, and gave my phone back to me. I pretend to talk to Toby and we hugged." Spencer looked at me, then at Toby who was slowly walking to the other side of the hospital bed. Spencer gulped and said, "Did you guys, um, ever kiss?"

I looked at Toby the same time that he looked at me. "Ok,'' I said, "There was one time. We were in the loft, and I got a message from A.D. It said, 'Kiss Lover boy or Ali is mine and Spencer finds out the hard way.' I forwarded the message to Toby and he nodded. I was getting up and got another message. It said 'Kiss him for 1 minute'. I forwarded that to him, and he nodded. I got up and went to kiss him." Spencer winced ever so slightly, but Toby noticed and grabbed her hand.

TOBY P.O.V

After I grabbed Spencer's hand she looked at Hanna who grabbed her other hand and squeezed, then crutched out of the room. Spencer turned her head and looked at me. "Did you... um... do anything else?" I squeezed her hand and said, "No. Even if A.D threatened my family." Spencer looked at me, the scooted over. She patted the part of the bed that she wasn't on. I smiled and got on the bed. When my head touched the pillow I just about fell asleep.

Spencer scooted up and rested her head on my chest. "Tell me the truth," She said, "How long have I been out?'' I kissed the top of her head and said, "5 hours." She sat up and said, "Where are my parents? Where is Melissa?" "Spence, calm down. They're fine. They came to see you 1 hour before you woke up." Spencer laid back down resting her head on my chest. "How long has everyone been here?" "Alison and Emily have been here for 2 hours. They left 2 hours ago and came back an hour ago. Aria and Ezra have been here since 5. Hanna's been here since, 4:30 when the ambulance got here Caleb's been here since 7. I round in the ambulance holding your hand." Spencer didn't say anything after that and I knew it was because she fell asleep. It didn't take long before I fell asleep to.

SPENCER P.O.V

I woke up at maybe 9 A.M and when I did Wren came in. A brief look of anger came across his face then disappeared. He pointed to Toby and mouthed 'Wake him up'. I nodded and nudged Toby. He woke up and saw that Wren was here. "Hi, Toby. Could you please leave? I need to do a check up on Miss. Hastings. Toby kissed me on the cheek and got out of the bed. He gave Wren a nod and walked out of the room. "Good Morning Spencer. How are you feeling?" I was feeling good up until he asked me. "My leg kind of hurts. So does my arm." Wren nodded and said, "Do you mind if I take a look?" I shook my head. Wren walked over to the bed and sat down. He took my arm and started poking it. He poked the places that my cast was. "Does this hurt?" I nodded my head. He wrote something down on his note pad and said, "Ok, could you sit up and swing your leg off the bed?" I nodded and did what he asked. He took his hand and put pressure on my leg. I winced. "Does this hurt?" I nodded. He wrote something on his notepad and walked out of the room. 15 minutes later he came back in the room. "Ok. I am going to put this shot in your arm, and leg for about, 1 week." I looked at him and said, "Wait. Does that mean I have to be here for one week?" Wren shook his head. "Your mom could do it in the morning. Or you. While you're at school the nurse or your friends could do it." I nodded and Wren said, "This is going to sting." He put the shot in my arm right above my shoulder. I jumped just a bit. Then he put the other shot right above my knee. Then he looked at me. Leaned in and kissed me. I screamed.

ARIA P.O.V

I was sitting on the bench outside Spencer's room with my head on Ezra's shoulder. Ali and Em were on the other bench on the other side talking. Toby was standing by the reception desk. I jerked my head up when I heard something from in the hospital room. "Ar, what is it?" Ezra asked. Emily and Ali looked at me. They heard it to. "Toby!" I yelled. Toby turned to look at me. "What's up Ar?" I looked at him and said, "Spencer just screamed." He looked at me and his face went from shock to anger. Ali looked at him and said, "Wait, if Wren is in the room. Doesn't he still like Spence?" Toby ran in the room, and I followed him in. What I saw was unbelievable. Wren was on the bed kissing Spencer. Spencer was struggling to get him off of her. He wasn't having it. That is until Toby intervened.

Toby ran over to the bed and pulled Wren off of Spencer by the collar. He punched Wren in the face. 3 timed. Spencer started crying and Emily ran in the room. She saw Spencer crying and ran over to comfort her. Spencer curled up to Emily and started bawling. "Don't. You. EVER. Talk to her again. Don't look at her. DON'T even think about her. Or I will personally have you arrested. You understand?" Toby said in Wren's face. Wren nodded. Toby let him go and Wren ran out of the room. Toby turned and walked over to Spencer. "Spence. Spence. Are you ok honey?" Emily said. Spencer didn't say anything. She just cried into Emily's shoulder. Ali came running in with Caleb who was pushing Hanna in a wheel chair. "Spence! Are you ok?" Hanna said. "Tell us what happened sweetie." Alison said. Spencer took a deep breath and sat up.

"Ok. Wren came in to check on my arm and leg. He left the room and came back with these medicine shots. He told me how to use them, then he put them in my arm and leg. He looked at me and bet down to kiss me. He did and I screamed. I was fighting him but he wouldn't have it. He just kept kissing me. That's when Toby came in." She started crying again and leaned into Emily who was rubbing her back. "Oh my god!" Hanna said. "What?" I asked. She looked at me then at Spencer. "The stuff Wren gave you isn't medicine. He tried to give it to me and Caleb recognized it." She handed the shot to Caleb. He looked at the shot and said, "This is Liancide. It's poisonous. To all mammals." Spencer started hyperventilating. "What does it do?" Caleb looked at Spencer and said, "It makes people forget who they are. Then they go crazy. Like Mona is A crazy." Spencer started crying. "How, how, how long does it take to sink in?" Caleb looked at Spencer and said, "3 weeks. But Spence. The thing is, only super elite people can get this." "What does that have to do with anything?" Emily asked. "I'm guessing that A.D is an elite person. Which means Wren is working with A.D"


	5. The Antidote

ALISON P.O.V

"What?" Spencer said. "Ok, so maybe Wren is kind of... bad. But he isn't "helping out A.D" bad." I looked at Spencer and said, "Sweetie. Let Caleb tell us what he knows. Then we might find the antidote for it." Spencer looked at me with a death glare. Then she looked at Caleb and said, "Go on." Caleb threw away the shots and said, "Before I came to Rosewood, I was on the run. I was in Las Angles and these dudes came up to me. They were very elite personal. They took me into their home and soon enough they realized how good I was with computers." Hanna interrupted. "Ok, what does that have to do with anything?" Caleb looked at Hanna and said, "If you let me explain. I'll tell you." Hanna nodded.

"Ok, so the guys figured out how good I was with computers. These guys weren't very good with them. They made me get on their computer and hack into some website and order about a dozen packs of Liancide. When I asked them what it was they said, 'We are having an important meeting a few days from now. These people helped with the down fall of our company. So we are going to poison them. If you tell anyone we told you this. We will poison you.' 2 nights later I took the poison and ran away. When I got in Rosewood I threw them in a demolishing site." Spencer looked at Caleb and said, "What does that have to do with ANYTHING?!" Caleb looked at Spencer and said, "Later I did research on the poison. I did the research like, last night but still. I learned that someone from England bought the poison. And that they currently reside in Rosewood PA." "Wren." Spencer said. Caleb nodded. "I also learned the antidote. The only antidote is in Rosewood. It's hard to get." Hanna looked at Caleb and said, "Where do we get it?" Caleb looked out the window and said, "Me and Toby have to sneak into the morgue."

Spencer P.O.V.

"No." I said. "No." Aria looked at me and said, "Spence. It's the only way." "No. I'm not letting Caleb and Toby go into that place. Ar, we saw what they have down there." Hanna looked at me and said, "I'm with Spence on this. No." Ali looked at me and said, "Listen. I know you care about Toby and Caleb. But do you want to forget who you are and become a PHYSCOPATH?" I shook my head. "Then let Toby and Caleb go down there." "No." I said. "Will you let them go if Ezra goes with them?" Aria asked. I nodded. "It's settles then. EZRA!" Aria said. Ezra came in the room. "You're going to the morgue with Caleb and Toby tonight." Ezra nodded. "Ok," Caleb said, "Everyone get some sleep. And stay in the hospital."

Alison, Emily and Toby stayed in my hospital room that night. Aria, Ezra, and Caleb stayed in Hanna's room. The hospital visitor hours close at 8 pm. The hospital closes at 9 pm. We all regrouped in my room at 10. Hanna stopped using the crutches and was walking kind of on her own. She just needed Caleb to support her. Toby was on my bed with his arm around me. Ali and Em were in the corner talking. Hanna was sitting on Caleb's lap on the couch, and Aria and Ezra were on the opposite side of the couch talking. After about 15 minutes, Caleb put Hanna down on the couch and stood up. He said, "Ok, everyone. Let's go over the plan."

"Ok. There's something that I didn't tell you guys about the poison." Toby and me snapped up. "What didn't you tell us Caleb?" I growled. "Ok. I did tell you that the effects take place in 3 weeks. I just didn't tell you that there are some kind of side effects." Ali looked at Caleb and said, "What are the side effects?" Caleb looked at me and said, "Irritability, and forgetfulness." I nodded. "Ok. Now. Let's go over the plan."

EZRA P.O.V

Caleb and Toby came up with an awesome plan. "Ok," Toby said, "The plan is that Me, Ezra, and Caleb are going down to the morgue. Ezra and Caleb are going to go down to the morgue. I'm going to stand watch by the entrance to the door of the morgue. Caleb and Ezra will find the files and the antidote." I looked at Toby and said, "Toby I like the plan. There's just one flaw." Caleb said, "I like the idea of you being by the door to the morgue, but if someone comes down into the morgue, you won't know. No one can tell when someone is coming down. I would like it better if Aria, Emily, or Alison, sit by the elevator pretending to be asleep. But they will really be awake and if someone was going down, they could call Toby if someone is going down." "Just get in with it already." Spencer said. "Ok." Toby said and kisses Spencer for 1 minute. Caleb went over and kissed Hanna. Ali went into kiss Em. I went to kiss Aria.

Me, Toby, Ezra, and Alison went out of the room. Alison laid down on the bench by the elevator. She had her phone under her arm, and closed her eyes. Toby pressed the elevator down button. The elevator chimed and opened its doors. We walked in the elevator and Toby grabbed his keys out of his pants and unlocked the box that was covering up the morgue button. He pushed the button and the elevator went down. "Toby." Caleb said, "Now, what you will want to do, is the same thing as Ali almost. Just stay by the elevator, with your gun pulled out. That way if they come down, they'll know that you're a cop. And they'll go back upstairs." Toby nodded. Then the elevator chimed and the door opened. Toby got out first and sat on the bench. Then Caleb got out and I followed. We then started walking down the morgue.

Aria P.O.V

I was sitting on Spencer's hospital bed. Hanna was sitting on a chair near the bed with her leg resting on Spencer's bed. Emily was on the chair next to Spencer's bed sitting crossed legged. Spencer was sitting up eating the food Toby brought her. "Spence." Hanna said. Spencer looked at her. "Can I have some chocolate?" Em laughed. "Only Hanna can think about chocolate at a time like this." Spencer smiled and grabbed the Hershey Kisses off the table and gave them to Hanna. Hanna gave Spencer a faraway hug Spencer hugged back. "Guys." I said. "It's been an hour and Ali, Toby, Ezra or Caleb haven't come back. Im getting worried." Hanna nodded and said, "Me too. Ali would have come in and tell us if she hadn't heard anything from them by now." Em nodded. I looked at Spencer and said, "Spence, are you ok?" She looked at me and said, "Who are you? Where am I? Who's Toby, Caleb, Alison, and Ezra?"

"Spence," I said. "Spence, are you ok?" "I don't know you. Leave me alone. Get me out of here." Emily looked at Spencer and said, "Spence. It's me Emily. Your jock best friend. Aria is your artsy best friend. Hanna is your glam best friend. Alison is your other glam best friend. Toby is-"Spencer looked at Em and said, "Em. Why are you telling me what I already know?" I looked at Spencer and said, "The side effects are kicking in. You forgot everything." Ali came running in the room. "I called Toby because someone walked in the elevator. He answered. But instead of Toby talking, I heard Toby screaming and the person with Toby's phone said, 'Leave Spencer and Hanna here alone in the same room. Or, Ezra, Toby and Caleb die. Leave them now.'"

SPENCER P.O.V

Hanna looked at me, then Ali and said, "Did you recognize anything about the voice?" Ali nodded. She looked at me and said, "It was a British voice." I looked at the wall and said, "It couldn't have been Wren." Ali looked sheepish and said, "I accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up, the elevator chimed. Someone went into the morgue. Since Wren is the only person besides patients, and the people who fall asleep here, Wren is the only person allowed here this late at night." I looked at Hanna and she nodded. "You guys need to leave." Emily looked at us and said, "You sure?" I nodded. Aria go off the bed and gave me a hug. Then Hanna. Emily and Ali did the same. Ali looked at me and said, "Be safe." I nodded. Aria, Emily, and Alison left. I grabbed Hanna's arm and kind of pulled her on my bed.

"Spence, I'm scared." I looked at Hanna and said, "Me too." Hanna put her head on my shoulder and said, "You don't think that Wren or A.D will do anything to us. Right?" I put my head on Hanna's head and said, "I don't know." After that we both fell asleep. When I woke back up it was still pitch black. I took my phone off of the table and saw that it was 12 AM. I put my phone back on the table and heard a creak. Hanna's eyes shot open. "Shh." I said. I saw the door knob turn as it creaked. I sat up and swung my legs of the bed. I immediately regretted it. I stood up and hopped to the corner. Then I grabbed a crutch that Hanna left in there. Then I hopped back to the bed. The door opened and I saw Ezra, Caleb, and Toby. Hanna sighed. Toby looked at me and mouthed 'A.D is behind us.'

I nodded. Toby walked forward and revealed A.D. I looked at Ezra who was clutching his shirt. Then I saw a bit manila folder from his shirt. I looked at Caleb and saw that one of his pockets were bulky. The antidote. My phone buzzed and I saw that A.D had their phone out. I took my phone off the table and read the message out loud. "You have some choices. You can, give me one of the boys for the antidote or Alison for the antidote. Or you take the antidote, and I get you. Or, you can just not have the antidote." Toby looked at me mouthed, 'Let him take me.' I shook my head. I responded back to the text, 'Give me the antidote, then I'll crutch out of this room.' A.D walked over to Ezra and Caleb, and yanked the antidote out of Caleb's pocket. A.D threw it to me and I took 1 pill out. Then I grabbed my water and took the pill. I texted A.D 'Let me say goodbye' A.D nodded. I looked at Hanna and hugged her. She shook her head and started crying. I got out of the bed and got my crutches. I walked over to the boys and Toby leaned down to kiss me. After we finished the kiss, Caleb gave me a fist bump and Ezra hugged me. I walked over to A.D who very softly took my hand and lead me out of the room, the hospital to his or her car, put me in the front, and drove me out of Rosewood.


End file.
